Pocion de amor
by Madisuky
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, un mago se enamoro de una humana, y su compañera tambien maga, creo una pocion para ganarse su corazon, la pocion tenia un efecto secundario, que se activa con los celos. Lo que acontecio fue tragico... se vuelve a repetir la historia, alguien a bebido de la pocion, ¿que sucedera? ¿como acabara esta vez? pasen y lean... :)


**holas, este es un one-shot que se me ocurrio despues de ver una peli, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero me hizo llorar... y espero que les agrade  
**

**los pérsonajes son de Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Poción de amor**

.

.

Hoy el gremio se encuentra de fiesta, todos celebran, las bebidas se reparten sin control. Muchos magos están cayendo ebrios, otros aún se mantienen, la alegría no se borra, siguen oyéndose los gritos de felicitaciones, eufóricos.

Lucy, sentada en la barra, observa todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Desde ahí puede ver a Levy, que está dando una reprimenda a Gajeel, quien solo asiente con la cabeza a lo que dice la McGarden. A una Erza comiendo una torta entera, y muchos platos vacíos en el piso, clara señal de cuanto lleva consumiendo. A Lucy le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente.

También vislumbra a Cana, con un barril, y otros –por lo menos– quince por el suelo. Junto a ella se encuentra Gray retándola a una competencia, y Juvia alienta a su amado Gray…

Lucy, frunce ligeramente los ceños. ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? Ella reviso todo el tumulto de gente con la mirada, buscando una cabellera rosa. Pero ni rastro de él. Lucy dio un suspiro, comenzó a pensar donde podría encontrarse…

Un barril iba directo a Lucy, ella lo vio, pero era demasiado tarde para que se mueva, y le iba a golpear… al último momento, el barril fue cortado por Erza. Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio, todos miraban a la maga de armadura.

-¿Quién fue? –pregunto con voz tétrica y la mirada oculta por su flequillo.

Mirajane se acercó lentamente a ella, puso una mano en su hombro y le regalo su típica sonrisa.

-Ara, ara, Erza-chan no sabes preguntar –dijo con voz dulce-. Se pregunta así… -su expresión cambio a una sombría-. Quién fue, que dé un paso al frente, o se las verán con mi Satan Soul.

Todos en el gremio temblaron, incluso Laxus, ante la amenaza de Mira. Las chicas al ver que nadie respondía… se fueron contra todos, iniciando una típica pelea, pero, solo por hoy, con la participación de Erza con su armadura del purgatorio, y a Mirajane con su Satan Soul.

Lucy al ver la trifulca, se escabullo, por miedo de salir lastimada. Pensaba que quizá hayan exagerado sus amigas al actuar así, pero ella sabía que su razón, no era porque _ella_ había estado en peligro, sino que temían que su bebe haya estado en peligro.

Y desde que había dado la noticia, esta mañana, todo el gremio inicio la fiesta, Mirajane y Erza vigilaban discretamente a Lucy, para evitar que algo a alguien salga lanzado en contra de ella, y no se habían equivocado.

Lucy dobló a la derecha, por un corredor. Ella llevaba un año y medio casada con Natsu, no se quejaba de su relación, ya que era magnifica, pero en los últimos tres meses había notado ciertos cambios en el Dragon Slayer. Cambios que olvidó hoy en la madrugada, cuando fue al baño.

El día anterior, se había comprado un test de embarazo, porque tenía algunos síntomas, y quiso comprobarlo. El resultado fue positivo, ella lloro de alegría, levanto a Natsu con un abrazo y muchos besos. Se fueron al gremio temprano, y ahí les dio la noticia, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara…

Unos ruidos extraños sacaron a Lucy de sus pensamientos. Los sonidos venían de una puerta cercana. A paso lento se acercó, curiosa se asomó un poco, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta…

Cuando vio lo que había adentro su corazón se rompió. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas de dolor. Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. No se lo podía creer, no podía creer que Natsu besara a Lissana, que la abrazara y que le dijera…

-¿Me amas Natsu? –pregunto Lissana en un suspiro.

-Te amo Lissana –fue la respuesta de Natsu, antes de besar su cuello, y apretar la cintura de la albina.

Lucy se apegó a la pared, justo a un costado de la puerta, con ambas manos tapando su boca. Se dejó caer en el suelo, ya que sus piernas no resistían su peso. Aquellas palabras dichas por Natsu, se le clavaron como un puñal al corazón.

-Natsu… ¿Qué…piensas hacer…con el hijo de Lucy? –pregunto Lissana entre besos, ganándose la atención de la rubia.

Natsu, dejo de besar su cuello, para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía los ceños fruncidos, y ojos sin vida, esos ojos que no le gustaban a Lissana. Porque cada que estaba con ella lo veía así, con ojos opacos, sin brillo. Pero cuando lo veía con Lucy, veía un brillo.

-¿Me amas Natsu? –volvió a preguntar Lissana.

-Te amo Lissana. Y con respecto al hijo de Lucy, no lo reconoceré, es mas no sé si será mío –respondió.

Lucy al escuchar la respuesta del pelirosado, separo ambas manos de su boca, apretándolas fuertemente. Sus ojos se cubrieron por su flequillo, se mordió el labio, y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Además sabes que pienso separarme de Lucy.

-Llevas diciéndome eso desde hace tres meses –inquirió Lissana cruzándose de brazos.

-Descuida, en cualquier…

-No hay necesidad –lo interrumpió Lucy con voz apagada, que se había levantado y se encontraba parada en medio de la puerta, Natsu y Lissana se voltearon a verla-. Te lo doy, t-t-te doy el divorcio.

-Lucy, yo no que…

-Ahórratelo Lissana –la interrumpió cortante-. Quédatelo, él d-dice que te ama, ¿no? –Lucy apretó más las manos, aguantándose caer y llorar-. A-así, que no veo por qué retenerlo a m-m-mi lado.

-Lucy –susurro Natsu, que tenía el rostro serio, sin expresión alguna, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo de… miedo.

-Y, descuida, yo me encargare de cuidar a _mi hijo_, no te necesito –dicho eso se fue dando media vuelta.

Lissana la vio desaparecer, y sintió culpabilidad en el corazón. Sacudió si cabeza, tenía a Natsu, lo que había querido ya estaba, Natsu era libre y solo para ella. Lissana volteo y miro a Natsu. Sintió dudas, por la expresión seria de Natsu, pensaba que correría tras de Lucy, así que con miedo hizo la misma pregunta.

-¿M-me amas Natsu?

-Te amo Lissana –respondió, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Las palabras dichas, eran vacías sin sentimientos, y Lissana lo notaba, pero no se lo quería creer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy corrió a la salida del gremio, pasando en medio de la pelea, que se paró al ver fugazmente una lagrima en los ojos de la rubia.

-Lucy, ¿estaba llorando? –pregunto Wendy, sentada en una esquina.

-Sí -respondió Gajeel, ganándose la mirada de todos-. Lo olí, como el agua de mar, así son las lágrimas de Lucy.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Levy acercándose a Gajeel, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué lloraba? –pregunto Erza, mientras de jaba caer a un inconsciente Elfman.

-Creo que…

-¡Wo! ¡Una pelea y no me invitaron! –exclamo Natsu interrumpiendo a Mirajane.

Todos los miembros del gremio miraron las escaleras, por donde venían bajando Lissana agarrada del brazo de Natsu. Gray le restó importancia a aquel detalle, se acercó a él para informarle.

-Oí, cabeza de humo, Lucy acaba de salir llorando, porque no vas a averiguar que le sucede –dijo serio Gray.

-Lo sé, y sé porque lloraba –Gray frunció el ceño, Natsu continuo-. Acabamos de romper –dijo sin expresión, ni sentimiento.

Todos sin excepción se quedaron mudos. Todos eran conscientes de cuanto le había costado estar con ella, que eran un matrimonio feliz, y que Lucy estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo era posible que hayan terminado así como así?

-¡Que carajos dices! –exclamo Gray.

Mirajane, frunció los ceños, al ver como Lissana se aferraba más a Natsu. Erza apretó los puños, y se contuvo para no romperle la cara, porque más importante era ver a Lucy. Dando media vuelta, salió del gremio, Juvia la siguió, Mira, negó con la cabeza y también se encamino a la salida, Levy la paso, corriendo a pesar de su estado.

Gray se acercó a Natsu le metió un puñetazo mandándolo a la pared. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Lissana.

-Algo me dice que tú sabes la razón –se acercó a la albina-. Habla.

-Natsu se dio cuenta de que a quien ama es a mí –dijo ella.

-¿Qué? –exclamó el maestro.

-Lissana –susurro Laxus, serio.

Gray la miro con odio, se dio media vuelta y se fue a seguir a las demás que habían ido a por Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Lucy! –grito Erza mientras que de una patada abría la puerta de la casa de la rubia.

-Debe de estar arriba, Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento –dijo preocupada Juvia.

Erza asintió con la cabeza y subió al cuarto de Lucy, abriendo, de la misma manera, la puerta. Pero en la habitación no encontró nada, ni las cosas de Lucy. Solo una carta en el piso, a mitad de la habitación.

Juvia se acercó y lo cogió, desdoblándola, y leyó en voz alta.

_Sé que es inesperado, y tal vez una mala decisión, pero me voy. No soportaría ver a Natsu junto a Lissana. Y, como él no quiere reconocer a mi hijo, no veo razón para estar aquí. Las extrañare mucho, a mis amigas, a mis amigos, al gremio. Sé que Erza, serás la primera en encontrar esta carta, y si la estás leyendo es porque ya me fui. A donde, no lo sé aun, pero si es lejos de Natsu, estará bien. Por favor dile al maestro que no renunció al gremio, y que si el destino lo quiere regresare, pero lo dudo. Despídeme de todos en el gremio, y por favor no le digas a Natsu nada, déjalo, que él se entere por su cuenta, pero prométeme que si alguna vez sale con lo de que tiene un hijo con migo, métele un buen puñetazo, para que recuerde que él dijo __**que no sabía si era de él**__. Cuídate Erza, y deséame suerte en esta nueva vida que iniciare. Con cariño Lucy._

Todos los presentes que se habían acercado a Juvia, lloraban, o apretaban los puños, todos queriendo matar al Dragon slayer. Y deseándole las mejores de las suertes a Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

Natsu se encontraba en su casa, echado de manera despreocupada en su sillón. Con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, y muchas vendas en el cuerpo. Hace un rato que Lissana se había ido, para buscarle medicinas y algo de comida.

Un estruendo se escuchó y de la nube de polvo salió Happy, mareado y con algo en la mano. Era una braga, rosa, con un olor peculiar que encendió al cuerpo de Natsu.

-¿Qué es eso Happy? –pregunto.

-Es una de las tantas prendas que le robaste a Lucy, las estoy juntando para que Lissana no las queme –respondió, mientras abría una caja y metía la prenda.

En el momento en el que la caja estuvo abierta, ese olor se intensifico. Natsu sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba, era como lava recorriendo sus venas. Lucy, era el nombre que paso por su mente. Natsu frunció los seños, ¿quién era Lucy?

Natsu se acercó a Happy y tomó la caja, llevándosela consigo, aun a pesar de las quejas de Happy. Llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, justo a la cara de Happy. Se sentó en su cama, cogió un sostén blanco, el cual estaba roto en el seguro, como si hubiera sido desgarrado…

Unas imágenes se clavaron en su mente…

_Veía a una chica, rubia, debajo de su cuerpo, con la mejillas rojas, y haciendo lindos sonidos con su boca, sonidos que le gustaban._

Natsu parpadeo, estaba sudando y se sentía caliente, además sus corazón estaba acelerado. En la caja vio una braga roja, ligeramente rasgada. Otras imágenes se apoderaron de su mente…

_La misma chica, debajo de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, las manos en su cabello, y el degustando sus grandes atributos, un sabor sin igual, un sabor especial._

La boca de Natsu se hizo agua, como ansiando ese sabor. Sintió un agudo dolor en su entrepierna. Bajo la mirada para ver que _eso_ estaba despierto. ¿Qué me pasa?, se preguntó.

Acalorado, confuso y extraño, decidió salir a tomar aire, aun con el dolor por las palizas que le habían estado dando en estos tres días, decidió seguir adelante.

Siguió caminando, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino. Loke, lo miraba con odio, raro. Se sacó su chaqueta y se remango las mangas, se puso en pose de pelea, y arremetió contra él. Natsu a duras penas lo esquivo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –le pregunto.

-La hiciste sufrir –respondió, y Natsu no comprendió, Loke volvió a arremeter-. La hiciste llorar, ¡desgraciado!

Natsu ahora estaba más confundido, conocía a Loke, pero… ¿de quién le estaba hablado? Loke volvió a arremeter. Pero Natsu, molesto, le dio un puñetazo, que él no logro esquivar.

-Yo no hice llorar a nadie, y no se de quién demonios hablas –se defendió Natsu.

-Pero que sínico eres, no me digas que no te acuerdas de Lucy. De lo que le dijiste, ¿tienes idea de cuánto le hirieron tus palabras?

-¿Quién es Lucy? –pregunto Natsu.

Loke, casi se cae, por la pregunta, pero su furia aumento, ahora se hacía al desentendido. Loke iba a darle un derechazo, pero Natsu agarro su mano, y lo miro a los ojos…

No tenían vida, estaban opacos, vacíos de cualquier sentimiento. Eso preocupo a Loke. Ese no era Natsu, o algo le había pasado. Loke alzo el otro puño, para pegarle, pero Natsu la volvió a detener. Y ahí lo vio…

Tapado por la patilla, un círculo mágico, de color negro. Algo andaba mal, su intuición se lo decía a Loke. Un momento, Loke comprendió que la separación de ellos le abría muchas puertas a él. Loke sonrió, podría sacar provecho de la situación, él se encargaría de consolar a Lucy.

-Sabes, Lucy esta mejor sin ti –dijo Loke, Natsu frunció los ceños-. Y, gracias.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Natsu.

-Por dejarla para mí, descuida seré un buen padre. Y si no me escoge a mí, pues, espero que Sting, también lo sea.

-No entiendo –murmuro Natsu.

-A, una cosa más –Natsu, se separó de Loke, volviendo a poner pose de pelea-. Yo vi a Lucy, mucho antes que tú, desnuda, y nunca olvidare ese cuerpo…

Algo en Natsu hizo ¡crack! Un sentimiento se juntó en su pecho, y recordó a Lucy, recordó su cuerpo, su aroma, su sabor, y que lo había dejado. Su mente se nublo, algo se apodero de su cuerpo, su vista se cubrió por su flequillo. Todo el dolor que sentía por las palizas, desaparecieron. De una patada mando a volar a Loke. Alzo la cabeza y olfateo el aire.

Después de un minuto lo sintió, el olor que buscaba.

-Ella es mía –susurro, mientras se echaba a correr.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**MOMENTOS ANTES EN EL GREMIO…**

-¿Lo notaste Levy? –pregunto Gajeel, apoyado en la barra.

Levy que estaba sentada en una silla y bebiendo un jugo, suspiro. Asintió con la cabeza. Mira oyó la pregunta y se acercó.

-¿Notar qué? –pregunto Mira.

-Los ojos de Natsu, y el hecho de que ayer Gajeel, le pregunto por Lucy y él no recordaba de quien le hablábamos.

-¿No recordaba? Pero que hipócrita –dijo furiosa Mira.

-¿Qué es eso Mira? –Levy cambio el tema, por miedo a otra paliza para Natsu.

Mirajane alzo el cuaderno que llevaba, uno chico, lo puso delante de Levy, le dio la vuelta para que lo leyera.

-Con esto llevo las cuentas de las pociones…

-Falta uno –Mirajane la miro sorprendida y cogió el cuaderno.

Al instante puso una cara de completo miedo. Asustando a Gajeel y Levy.

-Es verdad, falta la poción de amor –dijo preocupada.

-Tanto para eso –opino Gajeel.

-No lo entiendes, esta poción es peligrosa.

-Mira exageras, eso solo es para que alguien se enamore de otra persona –comentó Levy, restándole importancia.

-No, escuchen atentamente. Hace muchos años atrás, un mago y su compañera, hacían misiones, y un día este mago se enamoró de una joven aldeana. La compañera maga, que lo amaba en secreto, no lo soporto, y le exigió que le dijese por qué no la escogía a ella. El respondió que la amaba de verdad. Al poco tiempo se casaron, y la maga veía, como el mago y su humana esposa, eran felices. Ella decidió crear una poción de amor, pero a la receta le agrego algo, su propio _amor_ por el mago, que no era más que obsesión. Sin que el mago lo notara, bebió aquella poción. El mago, siempre aseguraba amarla, pero no dejaba de unirse a su esposa, hasta que la dejo en cinta. Su esposa noto los cambios, y decidió seguirlo. Lo vio con la maga, que se suponía era su compañera. Ella decidió terminarlo, y se fue. El mago al siguiente día olvido por completo la existencia de su esposa, él vivía con la maga, pero, por alguna razón no se unía a ella. Y en una misión que les toco, él la vio, vio a su esposa besarse con un joven, y embarazada. Los celos le ganaron, perdió la razón y arremetió contra ella matándola. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se suicidó. La maga fue testigo de todo. Escondió la receta de dicha pócima, y se mató. Porque había entendido, que él a pesar de decir que la amaba, nunca lo hizo.

-Qué triste historia –dijo Levy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Juvia se abrazó a Gray, llorando en su pecho. Se habían unido al trio, cuando Mira contaba la historia.

-Por eso esa poción es peligrosa, ahora lo entienden.

-Y, ¿Cómo llego a tus manos? –pregunto Erza.

-El maestro la encontró en una de sus misiones, yo la prepare, pero el maestro me contó la historia, por eso lo guarde en el rincón más alejado del estante. Y me parece raro que haya desaparecido.

-¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? –pregunto Gajeel sospechando algo.

-Pues… responden mecánicamente un _te amo_. Sus ojos pierden vida. ¡Ah! Siempre olvidan a su verdadero amor.

Levy, cogió el cuaderno de manos de Mira, lo ojeo rápido.

-La anterior supervisión se hizo hace tres meses, y esta anotado. ¿Cuándo la revisaste, estaba ahí todavía?

-Yo no la revise, lo hizo Lissana.

Erza giro, ante el ruido de cajas cayéndose. Y en la escalera estaba Lissana, que había oído lo dicho por Mira. Ella quiso correr, pero Mirajane, fue más rápida y la detuvo.

-No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Lissana, tu no serias… capaz –Lissana evadió los ojos de Mira.

Mirajane confirmo sus dudas. Levy, sintió alivio, al ver que Lucy podría regresar si se enteraba. Gray entendió todo, frunció los ceños, en vez de alegrarse se preocupó.

-Tenemos que evitar, que la flamita se ponga en plan de celos –dijo serio.

Todos asintieron, pero repentinamente… el techo se rompió. De los escombros salió Loke, sobándose la cabeza. Erza se acercó a él.

-Loke, ¿qué haces aquí? Acaso… ¿Lucy regresó? –pregunto.

-No, vine con mi propia magia, ella no sabe que estoy aquí, vine a arreglar cuentas con Natsu.

Todos temblaron ligeramente. Erza, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Natsu? –pregunto mientras lo sacudía.

-Nada, pero note algo raro en él –se cruzó de brazos-. No se recordaba de Lucy, además vi un círculo mágico pequeño de color negro. Así que intuí que algo le pasaba, pero eso no importa, ya que entendí que sin él tengo el camino libre, se lo hice saber, y creo que mis cometarios lo pusieron celoso, ya que me hizo volar por los aires.

Los presentes, sintieron escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Lucy estaba en peligro, tenían que encontrar a Natsu y detenerlo antes de que le haga algo a Lucy. El maestro que también había escuchado todo, se subió a la barra y llamo la atención de todo el gremio.

-¡Oigan todos, tenemos una misión! –los miembros que no sabían nada prestaron atención al maestro-. ¡Lucy y su bebe, están en peligro! ¡Nuestra misión es evitar que Natsu se le acerque! –bajo y se acercó a Loke-. ¿Dónde está Lucy?

-A las afueras de Hargeon. Maestro por qué debemos evitar que Natsu se acerque a Lucy.

-Porque la puede matar –respondió preocupado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy, se acercó a Virgo y le extendió una caja, que Virgo cogió y despreocupadamente la arrojo contra el suelo.

-Virgo, agradezco tu ayuda, pero, terminaras rompiendo mis cosas –comento Lucy.

-¿Eso merece un castigo?

Lucy suspiró pesadamente, y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando a la chica. Al salir respiro el aire fresco del bosque. Se encontraba en el bosque, a las afueras de Hargeon. Había escogido este lugar, porque podría ir al mar, y verlo de vez en cuando.

Sus espíritus le habían ayudado, a empaquetar todo, y la habían ayudado a construir esta cabaña, que sería su hogar. Un viento fresco soplo, haciendo danzar a los cabellos dorados de Lucy.

-Hime-sama, me retiro –informo Virgo.

-Adelante, descansa mucho, y nuevamente gracias –respondió.

Virgo desapareció en una nube morada. Lucy caminó hasta unos árboles, algo alejados de su cabaña. Se sentó en la raíz salida de un gran árbol. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del hermoso silencio que ofrecía el lugar…Un estruendo, la hizo abrir sus ojos, y levantarse de golpe. Se concentró en oír algo, ya que de repente el lugar era silencioso, y podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Lucy dio dos pasos, cuidadosamente…

Un par de manos, la jalaron hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra algo. Lo primero que sintió Lucy fue algo duro golpeando su trasero, al instante todo el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció. Lucy parpadeo un par de veces, e intento soltarse del agarre.

A una velocidad impresionante, el sujeto alzo la mano y se la puso en su nuca, haciendo que incline la cabeza, mientras la otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura, en un abrazo, y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Lucy sintió claramente, el momento en que inclinaba su cabeza y olfateaba su cuello. Unos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo cuando le mordisqueo el cuello. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios… una nube de deseo cubría a Lucy, pero ella logro recuperar la cordura, y de paso meterse un lapo mental. Espero un poco, mientas el sujeto seguía olisqueando su cuello, en cuanto aflojó un poco su agarre, se soltó.

Lucy se giró para hacerle frente, agarrando su látigo… se quedó estática al ver quién era el sujeto. Natsu. Pero había algo diferente en él, sus ojos eran rojos, y la miraba con lujuria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto molesta.

-Vine por ti –respondió, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿De qué hablas? Si tú me dejaste por Lissana, lo olvidaste.

-Lissana no me interesa, tú eres mía –Lucy retrocedía a medida que él avanzaba.

-No soy tuya, terminamos, no te pertenezco –Lucy llevo la mano a sus llaves-… ¿Dónde están?

-Buscas esto –Natsu alzo una mano, y allí estaban sus llaves-. Creo que no las necesitaras porque te vienes conmigo.

-No, yo me quedo. Vete tú, que nada tienes que hacer aquí. Así que dame mis lla…

Lucy choco contra un árbol. En un segundo Natsu estaba delante de ella sujetando sus manos por la muñeca, encima de su cabeza.

-Tú te vienes conmigo, quieras o no. Porque eres mía… y de nadie más.

Lucy vio con horror, como sujetaba ambas muñecas con una mano, y la otra se bañaba en llamas de fuego mágico. Acaso, ¿pesaba atacarla? No se iba a quedar y averiguarlo. Lucy alzo un apierna y le pateo en sus partes nobles. Natsu la soltó, y ella paso saltando encima de él.

-No entiendo por qué viniste, ni que haces aquí. Pero si te arrepentiste, y quieres asumir el cargo de mi hijo… no te lo permitiré –informo Lucy.

-¿Hi-hijo? –pregunto, Lucy se giró y lo miro con ambas cejas fruncidas.

-¿Qué? Acaso en tres días olvidaste que estoy embarazada –dijo con ironía.

-¿Vo-voy a-a ser p-p-papa? –pregunto Natsu, algo alegre.

Natsu seguía en el piso, en posición fetal, con ambas manos en su adolorido miembro. Pero, Lucy noto que por un momento sus ojos habían recuperado su tono natural.

-Sí.

Natsu sonrió, y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros, con un brillo de orgullo, que desconcertó a Lucy… Natsu se agarró la cabeza, por que sintió un dolor repentino. Gemía lastimeramente, un grito salió de su garganta. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

"_Es tuya, y se atrevió a dejarte. Si no es tuya, no lo será de nadie"_, susurraba seguido una voz en su mente.

-Lu-Lucy… vete –murmuro Natsu, en medio de su agonía.

Lucy no entendía nada, un momento se veía orgulloso, y al otro se revolcaba sujetando su cabeza, gritando y gimiendo de dolor. Se estaba preocupando. Además le estaba diciendo que se vaya, ¿por qué?

-Natsu…

-NO TE ACERQUES –le grito Natsu, con la cabeza gacha.

Lucy se detuvo. Pero volvió a intentar acercarse a él.

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERQUES –volvió a gritar, pero esta vez alzo la cabeza.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. Los ojos de Natsu, uno era rojo, el otro verde oscuro. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, y se veía agotado.

Natsu volvió a gritar de dolor, rodar por el suelo, sujetando su cabeza, luchando con esa voz que le insistía en que mate a Lucy.

Lucy ajena ello, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo. Estaba molesta con él por lo que le había hecho, pero aún seguía amándolo, y no soportaba verlo sufrir. Las lágrimas se juntaban en su rostro…

_-¿Quieres ayudarlo?_ –pregunto una voz femenina.

-Sí, quiero ayudarlo –respondió sin prestarle atención a quien le hablaba.

-_Entonces… dile lo que sientes._

Lucy no entendió, ¿decirle lo que siente?

-_Dile, lo que tu corazón siente por él._

Lucy entendió, se acercó a él, pero mantuvo una distancia, prudente.

-Natsu… -susurro, pero él no le hizo caso-. ¡NATSU! –grito, el chico con dificultad, alzo la cabeza para verla-. Te amo… -le susurro con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, debajo del chico apareció un círculo mágico negro grande que cubrió también los pies de Lucy, que se cuarteo e hizo polvo.

Natsu sintió como la voz callaba, su dolor desaparecía y recobraba la conciencia. También recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido hace tres meses… él, Lissana, las lágrimas de Lucy, el hijo que esperaba. Recordaba también que había roto su matrimonio con Lucy.

-Lucy, yo no… -las palabras no salían.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto.

-No lo sé. Pero… Lucy, lo que paso, yo… yo no quería. Yo de verdad te amo, y… no quiero separarme de ti.

Lucy se acerca él y lo abraza, llorando en sus brazos. En ese momento todos los miembros del gremio llegan gritando el nombre de Lucy, pero al ver la escena, se quedan quietos.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunta Cana.

Levy, se acerca a Lucy y Natsu. Lissana detrás de su hermana, ve como ellos se abrazan, entendiendo que darle esa poción, no sirvió de nada.

-Lucy, Lissana tiene algo que decirte –informa Levy.

Lissana es llevaba por su hermana, hasta ellos. La mirada de Mirajane, le dice que tiene que explicárselo a Lucy, y pedir perdón. Porque en verdad se siente fatal, por lo que hizo. Lucy, alza la vista secándose unas lágrimas.

-Lucy, yo… -mira al piso rehuyendo a sus ojos chocolates-. Lo siento, Natsu no… yo, le di una poción de amor, porque creí que él me amaba, y que lo había olvidado, por eso… yo de veras lo siento.

Lucy, se sorprendió ante la confesión. Ahora entendía todo. Se levanto, alzo una mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada. Lissana cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir el golpe… Pero lo que recibió fue un abrazo.

-Te perdono, porque eres mi amiga, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Lissana sintió con la cabeza, y lloro en los brazos de Lucy. Natsu las miro, y se recordó, que hace tres meses, Lissana le había invitado un jugo con sabor raro, debió de haber sido ahí cuando bebió la poción.

"Nota mental: no recibas cosas de los demás".

El gremio entero se sintió aliviado de ver que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero, no se suponía que la pócima no tenía antídoto.

-Lucy, ¿cómo desasiste el efecto de la poción? –pregunto Mira.

-Una voz me dijo que le dijera lo que sentía mi corazón –respondió con una sonrisa.

Todos la miraron extraños, y se fueron de ese lugar, recogieron las cosas de Lucy, y se encaminaron de regreso a Magnolia… olvidando a Natsu en el proceso.

Natsu trato de pararse a pesar del dolor que sentía su cuerpo, sentía como si miles de toneladas lo hubieran aplastado. Esa era las consecuencias de las palizas que le había dado, y que el dolor había regresado multiplicado por 1000.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Natsu volteo, y vio un rostro espectral de una mujer vestida con un kimono.

-Resististe la tentación de matarla, se nota que la amas mucho, joven no dejes nunca a esa chica, se nota que te ama mucho –le dijo el espectro.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Natsu, y el corrió a pesar del dolor, siguiendo a sus amigos, y gritando como loco.

_**- Lo que no sabían, era que la mujer había muerto ahí, la historia que Mirajane conto, había sucedido en ese lugar, cuando todavía existía un parque por ese lugar-**_

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**espero que les haya gustdo, quejas y comentarios en un review.  
**

**sayonara, y gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
